Sweet Memories
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: Who's that strange girl? WHAT! That's InuYasha's--CLUKNK!Heh heh...Your not supposed to know about that. You have to read to find out.


Wow! This is my second fanfic today. Don't think i'm some freak who can write really fat! I have them all written out ahead of time so i just type them then post them. Oh and I forgot I DON'T OWN INUYASHA even thoughIwish I did...  
Well read, enjoy, and review!(_Italisized _words are thoughts or memories/call backs)

**_Sweet Memories_**

_"InuYasha, where is Mama?"_

_"She's gone, Ke-Beci…"_

_Five year old Ke-Beci followed her brother through a moon light field. "Where?"_

_"Some place far away. A place where she'll be happy forever."_

_"Can we go visit her?"_

_"No, it's a place only for her."_

_"But, why, InuYasha?!"_

_He stopped and turned around. "We just can't, Ke-Beci…"_

_Tears began to swell in her eyes as she spoke. "I want Mama to came back! I miss her!" She began to cry and InuYasha kneeled down and hugged her._

_"Me too…" he said and picked her up. She sniffed and hugged him._

"_Mama…"_

"Mama…"

Ke-Beci could remember that night like it had just happened. That was the last time she'd seen her brother. Soon after she'd fallen asleep men came and took her away from him. They hit him, called him a dirty hayou, and cursed at how he had captured an innocent little girl. She'd had tried to tell them he was her brother, but they wouldn't listen.

"InuYasha…"she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She now lived in the hold of those men's lord, but only as a lowly servant to him.

"Girl!" A man came up and hit her back. "You're supposed to be in the kitchen! The master's guests are to have a great meal and you're _daydreaming!"_

She turned around and flashed her fangs at him. "I'm taking a break!"

Now seventy eight Ke-Beci resembled a sixteen year old girl. Only her demon features had finally come out. She had long silver hair and blazing gold eyes that frightened most other servants. Small dog ears replaced her human ones on top of her head as a blue moon on her forehead and blue stripes on her cheeks. Sharp fangs and claws gave her a perfect demon look, but she couldn't use them. If she did it would mean death for here best friend, here only friend, Shizo.

"I don't care! Go now!" the man yelled again. By the glare he was giving her he was serious.

"Fine, I'm going…." She grumbled and shuffled off. As she made her way to the kitchens she passed the occasional friendly servant. The kitchen was, as always, crowded with busy people preparing the food for the guests.

_"_Ke-Beci!" A boy about her so called age ran up holding a straw broom. "I need you to go sweep out four rooms for the guests."

"Why me, Shizo…?" she wined.

"Would you rather be in here?"

"No…"

"Then here." He held the broom out to her and she reluctantly took it.

"Who are the guests?"

"Hmmm. Let's see… A monk, a demon exterminator, a young odd looking girl, and three demons."

"Ooooo! Demons! Maybe I can talk to one!"

"I highly doubt that. Well, get sweeping!"

"Okay." She went down to the many rooms saved for guests in the castle. She hummed one song. The song her mother used to sing to InuYasha and her to help them sleep.

_"Demons… They must be good demons to be allowed to stay. The master has been in a good mood too. They must have incredible luck. Oh, well…"_ She walked past the main room and stopped. She went back and peeked inside through the cracked doors.

"This place is wonderful!" a girl exclaimed walking around the room.

"And they have great food! Mmmm…." a small fox demon said laying his chopsticks down.

"I heard from a few villagers that a half demon is a servant here," a monk said from a far off corner.

"Yeah, I could sense one. Hey, where's InuYasha?"

Ke-Beci stumbled back in shock. "D-did she just say I-InuYasha?!" She hurriedly walked off mumbling. "No…It's just a coincidence…" She silently swept out each room with her mind full of confusing thoughts._ "It can't be him…"_ she thought as she made her way back to the kitchen.

_"_Oi, Ke-Beci!"

The sudden call snapped her out of her thought's and she looked up as something came down over her face. "What?!" She lifted the silk cloth up to see Shizo smiling at her.

"Go put that on," he said cheerfully," You're going to sing for the monk."

"But- -" she stuttered but Shizo cut her off.

"No buts. The master commands it. And you don't ruin his rare good mood, do you?"

"Of course I don't. I'll do it… But is it just the monk?"

"I'm not sure. Well, be ready for more then, I guess. Now go change!"

"Yes, sir!!" she said and ran off.

Shizo smirked as she disappeared around the corner. "That's my Ke-Beci…"

Ke-Beci tied her obi on and ran her fingers through her hair. _"This could be a chance to see if it really is him… My brother..."_

A sharp rap on the door and a call from Shizo made her get butterflies in her stomach. She went out and Shizo gave a whistle.

"Nice…" he said looking her up and down.

She blushed. "Are you sure the other's will be there?" she asked quietly.

"Pretty sure," he said. They stared down the path and he looked over and noticed she was fidgeting. "You nervous?"

"A little…"

"You have a beautiful voice, Ke-Beci! Sing that song you always hum. You must know it by heart."

"Okay…" she mumbled._ "If one of the demons really is my brother, he wouldn't recognize me. I don't look anything like I did when I was little. But the song! Only we know it! That's the only way…"_ she thought.

Shizo stopped in front of the room from before and turned to her. "Good luck," he said.

"Thanks…" she grumbled sarcastically and went inside. Her master, then other from before, and another girl that she guess was the demon exterminator and one of the demons. In a dark corner she spotted a bit of blood red cloth. _"That must be the demon they called InuYasha,"_ she thought.

"Ke-Beci, sing for the guests," her master said.

She nodded and look ed out the gaping group. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ she thought. She nervously glanced back at Shizo, who stood by the door, took a deep breath, and began singing. "Pretending to be strong was the only thing I could do,"

_"Please notice!"_

"But since that moment I have found my purpose,"

_"InuYasha…"_

"There are so many words I want to show you,"

_"Brother!"_

"And there are so many words I want to hear!"

_"Please her me…"_

"My smile, my tears, I want you to see all of me. I have decided to stop waiting and I will grab the chance… Just by thinking of you, I feel like my heart will grow stronger…"

The figure in the corner stood up and she could see his face.

"Although my feelings for you will never be answered. I will always pray… So that they will one day reach you…" She smiled._ "My brother…"_

_"_Ke-Beci?!" the boy whispered.

"InuYasha…?" she answered and took a step forward.

"Ma's song…"he wispered.

"You're alive!" she cried and rushed forward hugging him.

"I can't believe you're here, Ke-Beci," he said returning the hug, "I thought those men killed you…"

"No. I missed you so mu-" She was cut short as an arrow pierced her side and she gasped in pain.

"You demon! I gave you a home and food!"

She slipped from InuYasha's arms and fell to her hands and knees. She wearily looked up to see it was her master who held the bow.

"You vile creature! I'll kill you!!"

She closed her eyes and waited for the soft twang of the bow string and short pain before death._ "Master…"_ she thought,_ "At least I got to see my brother one last time…"_ But no pain came. Just a loud clang. She opened her eyes to see the monk in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled holding his staff in defense.

InuYasha scooped her up and crashed out through a wall. "Hang on, Ke-Beci!" he said holding her tightly.

_"I can see my brother… My brother!"_ she thought and closed her eyes.

"It's going to be all right!"

"Hold on to the light, my lady!"

"Hurry, Kirara!"

"Oh,no! Oh,no! Is she alright Kagome?!?!"

_"All these voices… And they're all worried about me…"_ She felt herself being set down on something soft and opened her eyes to see an array of worried faces.

"This may hurt, so brace yourself," the monk said and yanked the arrow from her side.

She clenched her teeth together to keep from yelping.

"Okay, you two! Get away so we can cress her wound!" a young fox demon yelled pushing InuYasha and the monk away.

"Wh-who are you?" she managed to say.

"I'm Shippo!" the fox exclaimed.

"I'm Kagome. Can you sit up?" the odd looking girl said.

She painfully sat up and let her get at the wound.

"And I am Sango. Here, Kagome," the demon exterminator said handing a plant to Kagome.

"How do you know InuYasha?" Kagome asked tying the bandage into a knot.

"He's my brother… We were separated when our mother died."

"That's so sad… No wonder InuYasha never said anything about you," Shippo said quietly.

"Is she alright?!" InuYasha asked coming up.

"I'm fine, InuYasha," Ke-Beci said and got up to hug him.

"Come on, you guys. Let's leave them alone," Kagome said and crept off with Shippo and Songo behind.

"I can't belive I found…" InuYasha said.

Tears slipped down Ke-Beci's cheeks as she hugged him tighter."Me too… Thank you, Mama…"

He let go and rubbed the tears from her face. "It's all because of Ma's song… You look different! Even more demon then me!"

"Um-hm, but not as strong as you."

"Why were you in that place?!"

"They were threating to kill Shizo, and he's my only friend there!"

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe. Have you met everyone?"

"Not the monk. What's his name?"

"His name is Miroku."

"He seems nice."

"I guess you cold say that… Let's go sit with everyone else."

"Okay." He lead her over to the fire where the group was seated around a fire. As soon as she sat down Miroku was next to her.

"You are Ke-Beci if I'm correct."

"Yes," she said quietly.

He took her hands in his and said, "Would you have the honor of bearing my children?"

"Wh-what?!"

SMACK!!

Miroku fell backwards with two big lumps on his head. One from Sango and the other from InuYasha.

"Don't even think about it. You're not touching my sister, monk!!" he growled.

Kagome giggled.

"What?" he asked glaring at her.

"You really seem to have this big brother thing down!"

He blushed and turned his head. "Feh! Think what you want, Kagome. Think what you want."

(Did you like it?! Please review! I want to know what you thought about it! Or you can e-mail me at my AOL s/n.It's on my profile.

Ja ne!


End file.
